Rush of Blood
Rush of Blood is a weekly Slayer-themed combat Distraction and Diversion that can be played in Prifddinas, requiring at least level 85 Slayer and completion of Plague's End. It is run by Morvran Iorwerth, slayer master and former warband leader, and takes place in his dungeon underneath the Iorwerth Clan district. In the D&D, waves of different monsters, drawn from Morvran's assignment list, must be fought and one is given ten minutes to do so. The activity can be played once a week for rewards, and any number of times for practice. There is a reward chest behind a locked gate. The gate will not open until ten minutes have passed, and will contain drops from the monsters defeated, plus a reward book when on a reward run, based on how far the player went. The timer does not begin until the player passes the barrier. A bank chest is available just outside of the arena, and can be accessed at any time. Doing so will not pause the timer. This means that use of the chest should be judged wisely. There are four tiers of combat available, starting at 85 Slayer and increasing by 5 levels for each tier. Monsters killed during reward runs will give Slayer experience, and have a chance of dropping golden rocks for Slayer and the combat skills. The Rush of Blood is part of the Iorwerth Clan. Morvran, the Slayer Master, watches over the player throughout the fight and can be seen sitting with what appears to be two hellhounds as pets or guardians. Suggested setup *Two or three attack styles, along with hybrid armour *Potions: extreme potions, overloads, super restores, summoning potions, prayer renewals, super antifire *Items to heal: shark, cavefish, rocktail, enhanced excalibur *Dreadnips Other specific equipment will be needed depending on what mode is selected - see their relevant section below. Using an overload, super antifire, prayer renewal, super restores, steel titan, chaotic staff, blood barrage, dreadnips, turmoil, soul split, sharks and revolution mode activated is one method of completing up to wave 21 on Platinum mode and unlocking the "Slayer master" title. Hybrid armour is recommended instead of multiple sets of armour, as changing gear for each wave will take precious time. Legacy Mode is not recommended as the damage output is too low compared to using abilities. Familiars such as the steel titan will help clear waves faster. Dreadnips and steel titans cause tormented demons to swap between all 3 combat style protection prayers, allowing players to finish them at a much quicker rate. Multiple factors, such as monster spawns, combat levels, equipment and connection issues come into play regarding finishing at least 20 waves. It may take several attempts before achieving a desired title. Players should always use damage-boosting abilities as often as they can, such as Sunshine or Death's Swiftness whenever possible combined with an adrenaline flask to clear waves with potentially annoying monsters, such as airut and Kal'gerion demons. It should be noted that players must clear wave 20, clearing wave 19 and reaching wave 20 will not grant the title. Note: Titles can be gained by clearing wave 20 during a practice round. Monsters Like the monsters outside the D&D, monsters put inside here that are aggressive will automatically attack the player. Monsters for each wave are selected randomly from a set of possibilities listed below. Some of the challenges will require some quests in order to access, due to the monsters faced in those waves. Bronze Requires level 85 slayer and completion of the Legacy of Seergaze quest. Recommended for all possible foes: * Two or three attack styles * Blisterwood weapon / Ivandis flail * Dragonfire protection * Antipoison Monsters fought in waves 1-10: * 3 Abyssal demons * 6 Baby black dragons * 3 Dagannoths (level 77) and 2 dagannoths (level 78) * 2 Exiled kalphite paragons and 2 Exiled kalphite soldiers * 3 Exiled kalphite workers * 5 Greater demons * 4 Grotworms * 1 Ket-Zek * 4 Rorarii * 1 Tok-Xil * 5 TzHaar-Hurs * 1 TzHaar-Ket, 1 TzHaar-Mej and 2 TzHaar-Xil * 4 Vyrewatch * 1 Yt-MejKot Monsters fought in waves 11 and beyond: * 5 Aquanites * 4 Aviansies (level 89) * 4 Black demons * 1 Capsarius and 2 Gladii * 3 Dagannoth sentinels * 3 Death spawns and 3 Nechryaels * 2 Exiled kalphite guardians and 1 Exiled kalphite marauder * 3 Iron dragons * 5 Mutated jadinko babies * 1 Vyrelady and 1 Vyrelord Silver Requires level 90 slayer and completion of the Legacy of Seergaze quest. Recommended for all possible foes: * Two or three attack styles * Blisterwood weapon / Ivandis flail * Dragonfire protection * Antipoison Monsters fought in waves 1-5 are the same as in bronze challenge waves 1-10. Monsters fought in waves 6-10 are the same as in bronze challenge waves 11 and beyond. Monsters fought in waves 11 and beyond: * 4 Black dragons * 4 Dagannoth guardians * 4 Dark beasts * 3 Desert strykewyrms * 4 Mature grotworms * 2 Mithril dragons * 5 Mutated jadinko guards * 3 Steel dragons * 5 TokHaar-Hurs * 1 TokHaar-Ket, 1 TokHaar-Mej and 1 TokHaar-Xil * 2 TokHaar-Ket Champions * 1 TokHaar-Ket-Zek * 1 TokHaar-Tok-Xil * 1 TokHaar-Yt-MejKot * 4 Waterfiends Gold Requires level 95 slayer and completion of the Blood Runs Deep, The Branches of Darkmeyer, The Elder Kiln, One of a Kind, Ritual of the Mahjarrat, The World Wakes, Fate of the Gods, The Void Stares Back, The Chosen Commander and The Firemaker's Curse quests. Recommended for all possible foes: * Two or three attack styles * Blisterwood weapon * Dragonfire protection * Darklight/Holy water * Completionist cape/TokHaar-Kal/Fire cape * Blood spells * Neem oil Monsters fought in waves 1-5 are the same as in bronze challenge waves 11 and beyond. Monsters fought in waves 6-10 are the same as in silver challenge waves 11 and beyond. Monsters fought in waves 11 and beyond: * 1 Adamant dragon * 2 Airut * A random mix of 2 automaton generators, automaton guardians and automaton tracers * A random mix of 2 Bladed muspahs, Force muspahs and Throwing muspahs * 1 Celestial dragon * 3 Ice strykewyrms * 1 Ganodermic beast and 2 Ganodermic runts * 1 Kal'gerion demon * 5 Mutated jadinko males * 1 Tormented demon * 1 Wounded glacor Platinum Requires level 99 slayer, 90 Dungeoneering and completion of the The Branches of Darkmeyer, One of a Kind, Ritual of the Mahjarrat, The World Wakes, Fate of the Gods, The Void Stares Back, The Chosen Commander and The Firemaker's Curse quests. Recommended for all possible foes: * Two or three attack styles * Dragonfire protection * Darklight/Holy water * Completionist cape/TokHaar-Kal/Fire cape * Blood spells / Fire spells * Neem oil * Slayer task for either Airut or Kal'gerions for increased accuracy/damage. Monsters fought are the same as in gold challenge waves 11 and beyond. Boosts *Rush of blood damage enhancer gives a 10% damage boost. Rewards Players are able to access the reward chest after every play, whether it is a reward or practice run. The chest contains various items from the monsters that you've faced during the session. It should be noted that not all drops will make it into the chest, compared to fighting them in their standard locations. Specific items, such as bones and ashes, never appear in the chest. In reward mode, Morvran will give the player a reward book at the end. This is not inside the reward chest. The following titles can be unlocked by completing 20 waves at the particular difficulty level: When unlocking the 'Slayer Master' title at premium difficulty, any lower tier titles that has not yet been acquired will also be unlocked. Unlocking the 'Slayer Master' title is a requirement for the Completionist Cape. The titles can be unlocked on either a reward or trial run. On reward mode, Most Wanted cards (in Abyssal demons, Automatons, Glacors, and Tormented demons) and Slayer VIP tickets are offered in the chest. The amount of tickets obtained are on a ratio of 1:1, with 1 ticket obtained for each difficulty taken. This means if a player does platinum difficulty, they will get four tickets regardless of how far they get. The drop rate of a most wanted card is #/20, with the # being the amount of waves completed when the game ended. The player can only possess one Most Wanted card of that type at a time. If they have all of the cards in the bank, they will not receive any more until those cards are used/destroyed. The first time you complete 20 waves in a run of Rush of Blood on any difficulty, Morvran will reward you with a 50k Slayer XP lamp once you speak with him. Claiming this lamp is also required for the Completionist Cape. Gallery Dark beast standard.png|The dark beast standard Automaton standard.png|The automaton standard Airut standard.png|The airut standard Kal'gerion demon standard.png|The Kal'gerion demon standard. Celestial dragon standard.png|The Celestial dragon standard. Glacor standard.png|The Glacor standard. Trivia *Some players may be unable to proceed through a wave because of monsters requiring a specific item to kill. This is being addressed by Jagex. *At one point, Anagogic orts collected through Rush of Blood would not count towards your daily anagogic ort limit. This has been fixed. *There was a bug where Muspahs and Tormented demons would not count towards a player's slayer task. This has since been fixed. *Even though 100% monster drops do not appear in the chest, it is partially glitched. Players can obtain damaged chitin, neem drupes and other 100% drops, even though other 100% monster drops such as ascension shards and fragments do not appear in the chest. * You can also receive special rewards from the chest even on a trial run including the unique drops that monsters drop such as static gloves from automatons. *Brawler gloves appear on the ground in the arena, rather than in the chest. *If a wave begins just as the game is about to end, monsters will not die and still stay on the field. This is a glitch that is yet to be fixed. *If the player dies while playing Rush of Blood, or otherwise scores a low number of waves, Morvran will say: "What a waste of time. I should know better than to take time out of my day just to watch such an abysmal performance. Not impressed."